


An Undertale Poem

by JekkieFan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekkieFan/pseuds/JekkieFan
Summary: After two years I thought that I should contribute something to the fandom.





	An Undertale Poem

To two great years!  
Let us celebrate,  
And fill the air with cheers!  
Let’s stay determined,  
Through the best and the worst.  
And let’s stay together,  
Despite being “cursed.”  
Some do not understand,  
Some do not see,  
Why this game  
Is a part of you and me.  
But that’s just fine,  
For everyone is different.  
Wasn’t that the intention?  
What this game meant?  
To took at a person  
And see something more;  
To look passed the anger  
And see a beautiful core.  
Some may have forgotten  
In the two years spent.  
But despite it all,  
I am still content.  
So here’s to another year!  
And many many more!  
And let us hold on  
To the fandom we adore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought that I should put my poem on ao3 as well as fanfiction.net. But I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
